Prologue (chapter)
"The indefinite past has struck again as Garuga terrorizes the Shepherds, plunging the world into chaos. The Shepherds fight back against the barrier disconnecting them from the two heroes that are able to ambush the titan hydra dragon. One with the will to inhale agitation while the other raptured along with the enemy." ''-Opening Narration'' Prologue ''(プロローグ Purorōgu)'' lit. 5 years ago '''is the beginning of ''KvD Legends Awakening: Blaze. ''The events re-cap to where the Shepherds are in a hard core duel against Garuga. The effects re-spawn on every unit waging war against Garuga. This time a magic barrier separates Sokara and Rubio with Garuga while the rest of the Shepherds fight the remaining Garugi off. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy This battle takes place atop the Titan Hydra Dragon's back, with the Garuga-controlled Avatar resting on the other side. To win this battle, you must be able to defeat Garuga as quickly as possible. As long as Garuga stays alive, Garugi reinforcements will keep coming on the field via Sigil panels every turn, which can wear down even your toughest units. The enemy's weapons are always the same, including reinforcements, so be wary of Assassins and Mystic Knights if any appear from the sigils. When they spawn is also affected by difficulty; when playing on Normal, Garugi reinforcements arrive after Garuga ends his turn, while on Hard and above, they will spawn at the beginning of his turn. The key to clearing this map is survivability and how quickly your units can kill enemies before they can damage them or how sturdy they are to take many hits. At the start of the map, it is best to move all units into the "safe area" that can be displayed by checking the enemy movement range. This area will allow you a turn to plan out your strategy to take down Garuga. From the second turn onwards, your units will have almost no area outside of the enemies' range. Garuga has a different setup for his final defenses on the northern end of the map depending on the difficulty. On Normal, Garuga will have no enemies guarding him so you are free to attack him at any time. On Hard Mode and above, Garuga now has a full wall of 4 Generals and 3 Berserkers meaning that you will need to dispatch at least one in order to engage Garuga without using a Riffin Wyardaye wielding Sniper or an Extinguish wielding Sorcerer. These 7 units will not move out of their spots so you will need to engage them inside of Garuga's attack zone. If you defeat one of the wall enemies, you can immediately attack Garuga at will, however it is best to deal with the entire wall to avoid taking as much hits as possible from those units. As the final boss, Garuga is extremely sturdy and hits hard. He will not move from his spot at the top of the map, but he has a massive range of 5. His stats rise with the difficulty and he gains new skills. Regardless of difficulty, Garuga will always have '''Dragon's kin equipped which halves all damage dealt to Garuga and negates the usage of Counter and Lethality. He also has Anathema to lower your units hit and dodge rate, but for the most part, this skill is less dangerous compared to the other ones he gets. On Hard mode, Garuga gains the Ignis skill which will add half of his impressive Magic stat to his strength which can prove fatal if it activates as well as Pavise to shave off damage from any direct physical weapons and Fursona attacks. Lunatic finally adds Rightful God which increases the activation of his Ignis and Pavise skills up to 80% which means that he will activate Ignis and Pavise''almost every time. There is hope, however, because he is extremely vulnerable to Sokara's Exalted Ragnarok and Eleanore's Analogue Ragnarok so those two will prove to be valuable when taking him down on all difficulties. Secondly, he still a little more vulnerable to magic since ''Pavise does not activate against Tomes as well as Bows and Roskinsian attacks, but this only applies from Hard mode and above. On Normal and Hard, capped allies will not have any difficulties dealing massive damage or taking damage from Garuga and his allies, but this usability against Garuga becomes largely diminished once Lunatic and Lunatic+ comes into play. Rubio is defaulted to create his sacrifice against Garuga instead of letting the player decide the game's final fate. Trivia * All units don't gain any special conversations and the scene with Rubio sucked into darkness is omitted. Category:LA Blaze chapters